yes?
by alexusraven
Summary: Will Shizuru say yes?


Will you say YES?

-x-

Arriving at Kyoto was rather uneventful for the couple. As usual they are they are picked up by the Fujino family chauffeur via limo.

One Fujino Shizuru thinks it was a very good idea to have a vacation. She and her Natsuki could use the time to relax and unwind.

During their first day, Natsuki did nothing but sleep while Shizuru drinks tea and chat with her mother and father. Then for the next couple of days, they went out and stroll around Kyoto; visiting shrines and landmarks. They went to different stalls and shops: buying souvenirs for their friends.

-x-

"Shi-chan, I'm very happy that you and Nat-chan decided to spend your Christmas vacation with us?" Fujino Shizume chirped happily.

"Ara, mama everything was Natsuki's idea."

Shizume smiled. "Ara, come on, I think your dad and Nat-chan are growing molds waiting for us."

Shizuru giggled at the comment.

Today is December 24 and the Fujino family organized a Christmas party for their employees together with their family.

"At last, I thought both of you were swallowed by your wardrobes." Fujino Suguru said sarcastically while waiting in the living room.

"Ara, papa, kanin na, mama and I had a little bit of chat while dressing up."

"Oh well, we should get going, the party is waiting."

"Ara, papa, where is Natsuki?" Shizuru asked looking around.

"Oh, I sent her ahead of us to facilitate the venue."

Shizuru pouted, very disappointed that she won't be able to ride with her Natsuki.

"Don't be disappointed dear. You'll be with Nat-chan and have your way in her especially in the inside of her slacks later." Shizume whispered, earning a rare blush from her daughter.

-x-

Arriving at the hotel; the Fujino family was greeted by their happy employees. Being the good host, Shizuru entertained everyone, hopping from table to table, chatting with everybody and asking them if they are enjoying. She was also looking for Natsuki but with a big venue like this she knew it was a hopeless attempt. She wants to see Natsuki immediately since the midnight dance is about to start and she badly wanted to dance with her Natsuki.

While walking around someone suddenly grabbed her hands, masking her surprise expression with a polite smile, she gently turned around only to be surprise again.

"Can I have this dance?"

"Ara, my Natsuki, of course you can. I have been looking for you anyway so we could dance."

They went to the middle of the dance floor and started a slow dance. Natsuki placed her hands on Shizuru's hips while Shizuru wounded her hands on Natsuki's neck.

"Where have you been? I wasn't able to find you when I arrived." Shizuru asked silently.

"I just fixed something."

"Ara, I thought Natsuki found another woman."

"What!" Natsuki shouted earning the attention of everybody which made her blush ans elicit a giggle form Shizuru. "Shizuru, please, no teasing for tonight."

"Alright, I'll stop." Shizuru said looking directly on Natsuki's eyes before leaning forward again and continue their dance.

They continued to dance continued to dance in comfortable silence until Natsuki broke it.

"Shizuru, I need to say something important to you, will you hear me out?" Natsuki said pulling back a little to look on Shizuru's eyes.

"Ara, Natsuki sound so serious, I wonder what happened."

"And please no teasing ok?"

"Promise"

"It has been seven years since we became an official couple. We faced so many problems, obstacles and challenges but we surpassed it all thanks to you patience with me. You have been there for whenever I needed someone to lean on. I know I am not very vocal but I know, we both know that I really love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. To sleep and wake up with you in my arms."

Natsuki pulled away gentle. She was now blushing madly as she kneeled in one knee.

"Fujino Shizuru, will you be my Mrs. Kuga?"

Shizuru who is now crying tears of joy pulled Natsuki up and caught her into a breath taking kiss.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes"

"Yes?"

Shizuru pulled Natsuki into a kiss again.

"Yes" Shizuru said after their lips parted.

Natsuki place the ring on Shizuru's finger and pulled her into a hug and spin her around.

They were brought back to reality when they heard applauses. They momentarily forget that they are in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by thousands of people.

"Shi-chan, I'm very happy for you." Shizume chirped as she hugged her daughter.

When they parted, Shizume placed a card on Shizuru's palm.

"Ara, mama, what is this card?"

"It's a keycard. As I said earlier, you could have your way on Nat-chan tonight." Shizume said winking.

Shizuru smiled at her mother and looked at Natsuki who is talking to Suguru. Sensing that someone is looking at her she turned her head and met Shizuru's gaze. Shivers run down her spine. She knew that look coming from Shizuru.

It is the Sexy look that Shizuru calls it but for Natsuki it was The Pervert look, which means she won't be able to have a restful evening.

"Ara, papa, can I have Natsuki for tonight?"

"Go ahead, Shi-chan."

Before Natsuki could protest, she was dragged by Shizuru to their assigned room.

-x-

A/N

It's done! :O

:D

I hope you guys like it. It's kind of short I know.

I attempted to make a longer story but the plot became a mess and the story doesn't have a clear direction anymore so I just settled with short stories for awhile as I improve my writing skills.

To those who gave their review to my first story "sudden" THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I hope you like this new one.

I don't own any characters in the story

See you guys soon. :D


End file.
